Anata no Tame Nara, Aishiteru Yo
by JWC
Summary: Asal itu untukmu, aku rela. Aku mencintaimu. One-shot ZerefMavis fanfic


**Anata no Tame Nara, Aishiteru Yo**

**By Alv**

**Typed by YYA**

**Edited by Eiffel Caramel**

**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima  
**

**Anata no Tame Nara, Aishiteru Yo owned by Alv**

**Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Mavis Vermillion x Zeref**

**Warnings! OOC, Typo(s), Alur yang tidak rapi, dan berbagai hal lain yang saya lupakan**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik, awan tampak putih bersih, langit biru cerah, rumput menari-nari diterpa angin kecil, pagi ini tampak tenang seperti pagi biasanya di Magnolia. Hari ini hari senin, jadi banyak murid-murid sekolah yang ada dijalan, mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah masing-masing. Ya, kecuali murid-murid dari Vermillion Gakuen...

"Mavis, Ohayou," ujar seorang perempuan berambut _blondie _menyapa perempuan berambut kuning keemasan _m__adonna_ sekolah, Mavis Vermillion.

"Lucy, Ohayou," ujar Mavis singkat kata dengan suara dan sikap yang elegan.

"Mavis-sama, Ohayou Gozaimasu!", ujar semua murid di sekolah secara bergiliran seakan-akan menghormati Mavis layaknya majikan mereka.

"Minna-san Ohayou Gozaimasu!" balas Mavis ramah pada para siswa yang menyapanya dengan hormat sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Mavis-sama... Sini biar kubawakan tasmu," ujar Natsu Dragneel - Putra Konglomerat ternama _Dragneel Corporation._

"Arigatou, Natsu-san, tapi tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri, lagi pula pelajaran hari ini hanya sedikit kok" ujar Mavis dengan senyumnya yang manis yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung terpanah padanya.

Hanya dengan satu senyuman, hati Natsu langsung meleleh seakan-akan terkena lava yang sangat panas.

_Vermillion Gakuen, _sebuah sekolah yang dikelola oleh keluarga _Vermillion _yang terkenall kaya raya, keluarga Mavis. Dan sekolah itu hanya menerima orang-orang kaya dan pintar.

Zeref adalah salah satu murid di sekolah tersebut, adalah pelayan terpintar di sekolah itu. Sayangnya, dia jugalah yang termiskin di antara semua murid-murid yang ada disana. Zeref diterima untuk bersekolah disana karena ia adalah pelayan terpercaya sekaligus tangan kanan Mavis.

Apa kalian tahu kenapa Mavis sang _Madonna_ sekolah yang cantik dan pintar dapat bertemu dengan Zeref?

Yah... Nanti juga kalian akan tahu. Sabarlah dan terus membaca...

...

"Mavis-sama, Apa makanan yang Anda inginkan untuk makan siang?" tanya Gray Fullbuster, Putra seorang koki handal sekaligus pemilik restoran terbanyak dengan kualitas tertinggi di dunia.

"Hmm... Mungkin Blue Lobster dengan Sous'etoille de Forche dan segelas Golden Wine cocok untuk suasana hari ini," ujar Mavis sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir yang sangat lucu dan lagi-lagi dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpanah.

"Segera saya siapkan," ujar Gray dengan elegan sambil berjalan pergi.

"Zeref... Aku ingin ke belakang sekolah dan melihat bunga _sakura_ sambil menunggu makananku datang," ujar Mavis pada tangan kanannya, Zeref masih dengan ekspresi berpikir seperti tadi, ia memasang ekspresi itu seakan-akan tau kalau Zeref tidak akan tahan pada ekspresinya yang itu dan ia akan mengantarkannya kebelakang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi," ujar Zeref dengan senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan ke orang lain selain Mavis.

Seketika wajah Mavis langsung memerah seperti tomat rebus melihat senyuman Zeref yang membuatnya sangat sangat terpanah.

"Eh? Apa kamu demam?" tanya Zeref dengan polos pada Mavis.

"E.. Eh.. to... a... ku... gak... mam... kok..." jawab Mavis dengan kata-kata yang terpatah-patah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah.

"Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu," tanya Zeref lagi.

"Aku gak demam kok! Ayo pergi!" bentak Mavis menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan menarik Zeref pergi.

"Fu.. fu.. kawaii," gumam Zeref dalam hati.

...

"Wah! Ada banyak bunga sakura berjatuh...an," ujar Mavis dengan suara yang mulai melemah dan terpotong, kemudian ia tiba tiba jatuh tertidur seolah terhipnotis oleh sakura itu.

"Mavis! Mavis! Bangunlah! Oi!" teriak Zeref panik.

...

_~Mavis' Dream - Parallel World~_

"..vis! Mavis! Bangunlah! Oi!" teriak seseorang dengan rambut hitam megkilat.

"Zeref..." gumam Mavis sambil berusaha memperjelas pandangannya.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga!" ujar Zeref lega

Mavis melihat ke arah Zeref dan melihat keadaan Zeref dengan baju yang kumal dan lalat di sekitar tubuhnya seakan-akan ia belum mandi selama bertahun-tahun.

"A-Ada apa Zeref? Kok kamu pake baju kumal gitu?" tanya Mavis heran sambil berusaha menjaga jarak dari Zeref.

"Apa maksudmu, Mavis? Kamu juga pakai baju kumal kan?" ujar Zeref bingung.

"Hah?" Mavis heran, tapi kemudian melihat pakaiannya.

Bajunya kumal dan compang-camping, seumur-umur hidupnya ia belum pernah memakai baju seburuk ini.

Walau cukup bingung, Mavis tetap mengikuti alur pekerjaan Zeref sehari-hari serta mencoba menyesuaikan sikapnya agar Zeref tidak curiga

* * *

~The Next Day~

"...Ini dimana? Kenapa aku memakai baju kumal?" bisik Mavis pada Zeref

"Hahaha, Kamu ini gimana sih? Kita di Edolas dong. Kita kan pemulung, Jangan bilang kamu amnesia, masa kamu lupa?" ujar Zeref dengan santai.

Mavis hanya diam, ia tak ingin berkomentar lebih, atau ia akan membuat Zeref lebih curiga kepadanya.

...

_~Real World~_

Zeref membawa masuk Mavis yang masih belum sadar dan menunggunya untuk bangun.

"Aku tak menyangka... Zeref bertekad untuk memanggil Mavis dari bumi ke dunia itu... Semua ini salahku... Seandainya aku yang dari Edolas ini tidak datang ke bumi ini... Walaupun tahu bahwa Mavis akan meninggal..." ujar Zeref mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyesal, ia sungguh menyesal atas semua yang sudah ia lakukan.

...

_~Mavis' Dream - Parallel World~_

Kira-kira sudah setahun Mavis melewatkan waktu di Edolas, tapi ia tetap tidak dapat melupakan Zeref yang ia kenal selama ini di dunia aslinya.

Tiba-tiba Mavis teringat kata-kata Lucy, teman masa kecilnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya teringat percakapan masa kecil mereka, ia sendiri hanya tiba-tiba teringat saja.

_..._

_~Flashback~_

_"Mavis... Kau tahu? Aku sangat-sangat menyukai bumi ini. Tapi... Rasanya ada yang kurang dibanding Edolas," ujar Lucy._

_Mavis keheranan dan bertanya, "Edolas? Apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu.."  
_

_"Edolas adalah dunia lain, dunia paralel. Disana kita bebas. Mavis, berjanjilah padaku, jikalau kau pergi ke Edolas, tusuklah tanganmu dengan jarum," ujar Lucy._

_"He? Kenapa?" Mavis masih keheranan._

_"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, tak perlu terlalu kau pikirkan, toh kau juga tidak mungkin pergi ke Edolas" balas Lucy yang kemudian memberikan senyuman manisnya. _

_"..." Mavis hanya terdiam.  
_

_~Flashback End~_

Mavis pun mencoba menusuk tangannya dengan jarum, berpikir bahwa siapa tahu melakukan hal itu akan membuatnya kembali ke dunianya. Tapi sayangnya, tetap tak ada yang terjadi, ia tetap tak dapat kembali.

...

_~Real World~_

Zeref yang benar-benar merasa bersalah pun pergi ke tempat _Parallel Witch_.

Ia adalah seorang penyihir yang mengendalikan dimensi dengan bantuan kekuatan sihir dari 7 naga.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Zeref? Aku telah mengirimmu dari Edolas ke bumi agar kau dapat bertemu Mavis. Kenapa kau datang lagi padaku?" tanya sang penyihir berambut_ blonde_.

"Lucy, aku benar-benar bersyukur dan sangat senang ketika kau mengirimku kesini. Aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan Mavis. Tapi waktuku di bumi sudah hampir habis, tolong kembalikan Mavis ke bumi lagi, aku mohon" ujar Zeref,

"Tapi jika Mavis kembali maka kau lah yang akan..."

Zeref pun memotong ucapan Lucy, "Aku tahu... Aku dan riwayatku yang akan menghilang dari bumi dan juga dari Edolas seakan-akan tak pernah ada dan ingatan Mavis serta orang lain yang mengetahui tentang diriku pun akan terhapus. Tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya, demi Mavis..." ujar Zeref dengan penuh tekad dan tanpa keraguan sama sekali, ia hanya ingin orang yang ia cintai selamat dan tenang, itu saja.

"... Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah..." ucap Lucy menerima permintaan Zeref dengan terpaksa. Sambil menghela nafas panjang ia mengeluarkan beberapa kuncinya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi, muncul sinar-sinar yang menyilaukan dari sekujur tubuh Zeref.

Akhirnya, Zeref pun menghilang dari bumi maupun Edolas, seolah-olah dia tak pernah ada di dunia manapun, ia terhapus dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Mavis pun kembali ke dunia asalnya dengan seluruh ingatannya tentang Zeref menghilang begitu saja, ia kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang megah dan mewah.

Tapi ia masih tetap mengingat sesuatu tentang Zeref, yaitu namanya.

Tak sengaja, Mavis melihat di atas meja di dekatnya dan menemukan sebuah surat.

Mavis membuka surat tersebut dan membaca isinya

* * *

「あなたのためなら、

愛しているよ、メイビス。」

* * *

_"Anata no tame nara,_

_Aishiteiru yo, Mavis." _**[1]**_  
_

* * *

Saat membaca tulisan pada surat tersebut, air mata Mavis keluar bercucuran.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi di dalamnya ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa yang menaruh surat di atas meja tersebut adalah Zeref, walaupun ia tidak tau siapa itu Zeref.

_"He's Gone... Forever." _

愛している _Aishiteiru _**[2]_  
_**

~THE END~

* * *

A/N: Ah, Hallo! Um, fic ini sudah di edit oleh Eiffel Caramel, beberapa kata dan kalimat sudah di edit, tapi sepertinya masih banyak kesalahan, jadi tolong reviewnya! Dan... untuk arti beberapa kata Jepang disana akan saya berikan artinya~ silahkan disimak!

[1] Anata no tame nara, Aishiteru yo, Mavis = Apapun itu, asalkan itu untukmu, Aku mencintaimu, Mavis

[2] Aishiteru = Aku mencintaimu (lebih dalam artinya dari pada 'suki' / 'daisuki')

Oke~ tolong direview readers semua! Saya masih newbie disini, jadi tolong dibantu dengan review agar saya lebih bersemangat dalam mengetik fic lainnya~ dan oh ya, saya juga lagi project dalam fandom Kuroshitsuji! Hanya memberi tau hehe~ Sayonaraa~


End file.
